Phoebe Slips Up
by EddyB43
Summary: Yes, yet another Helga & Arnold love story fanfic, but this is my first fanfic. Please read & review.
1. Gerald wants Phoebe

Chapter 1 - Gerald wants Phoebe  
  
It was a cold March Friday at PS118, with the 4th grade class listening to Mr. Simmons talking about another "special" part of what they'll be doing in school next week.  
  
"Next week class, we'll be hearing all of your joint special movie reviews that I know all you speci..." Mr Simmons said. However Gerald was far from interested, he was too busy looking & longing for Phoebe. Ever since Helga had won that dinner for four at Chez Pierre, he had been sure of his feelings for Phoebe. But how could he possibly act upon them? He was sure that if he just went up to her and told her how he felt, she would get embarassed and run away from him. He needed a plan.  
  
"What if I just got her alone in the school corridor.." thought Gerald, "..nah, too public. How about if I went to her hous... nah, she'd be too surprised. What about if I... yes, that could work!"  
  
Gerald was so preoccupied in trying to figure out how he could finally be with Phoebe, he almost didn't notice class end.  
He followed the gang out to the bus stop, where he waited just a few people behind Phoebe and daydreamed about his plan.  
  
~~Daydream sequence~~  
  
_Gerald sits down next to Phoebe near the back of the bus.  
  
"Hi Phoebe..." said Gerald, "...how's it.. uh, going?"  
"G-Gerald..." replied Phoebe, "...I-I'm fine." She was obviously shocked that Gerald sat by her.  
"I was wondering, I've known that I've liked you for years. But our dinner at Chez Paris with Helga & Arnold many months ago finally confirmed it to me - I like you like you" said Gerald, hopefully.  
"Oh Gerald, I feel the same way about you, I-I.." stammered Phoebe, "j-just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Gerald leans towards Phoebe, and just as they are about to kiss for the first time...  
_  
~~Daydream sequence ends~~  
  
Gerald hears the bus arrive, and Helga pushes him in the back.  
  
"Move it, Tall Hair Boy! Doi, I don't have time to wait for you to stand there in daze" moans Helga as she pushes past him.  
"Damn," Gerald thinks, "why do all my daydreams have to end at the worst possible moment?!?"  
  
He gets on the bus. As he pays his bus fare, he looks down the bus. Sure enough, Phoebe is sitting near the back by herself.  
As he walks towards her...  
  
"Hey Gerald! Sit down buddy, I haven't spoken to you since this morning" said Arnold.  
"Sorry Arnold, but there's something I have to do," replies Gerald, "see ya later!"  
"OK Gerald."  
  
Just as Gerald passes him by, Arnold spots Lila walking by.  
  
"Hey Lila," swooned Arnold, "want to sit down?" He pats the seat next to him lovingly.  
"Um, no Arnold, although I like you, I'm ever so certain that I don't like you like you. Even though I've told you this a hundred times, I'm ever so certain that if I did sit with you, you would just try it on with me. So, sorry Arnold, I can't. Bye."  
Arnold dejectedly watches Lila continue to walk so she could sit several seats behind him.  
  
Gerald continues walking down the bus towards his true love, Phoebe. Gerald sits down beside her.  
  
"Hi Phoebe..." said Gerald, "...how's it hanging?"  
"Um, Gerald, h-hey. Quite well, although I must which film I'll review & who with for Monday." She seemed slightly less shocked than Gerald had hoped. Perhaps she didn't like him as much as he thought she did.  
"I was wondering, I've known that I've liked you for years. But our dinner at Chez Paris with Helga & Arnold many months ago finally confirmed it to me - I like you like you" said Gerald, hopefully.  
"Gerald!" she almost shouts, trying to keep her voice quiet, "We... I... we can't talk here, just leave me alone!" Her voice  
grew louder, and she ran from her seat to near the front of the bus. Gerald's surprised to say the least.  
  
"Wow, I never thought she'd blow up that easily at you, Geraldo" sniggers Helga, who was sitting behind them the whole time.  
"Were you listening in the whole time, Helga G Pataki??" sneered Gerald.  
"Of course, I have a vested interest in Phoebe. I never figured she'd run from you though, seeing as how she..." Helga stopped, just as she realises she's gone too far.  
"How she what Helga?" questioned Gerald, "Tell me!". His voice grows loud enough so a few people turn their heads.  
"Shh..." hushed Helga, "you're attracting attention. I really shouldn't tell you this, but... Pheeb's does like you. A lot. But she's a deeply shy girl, you should be more slow with her."  
"Woah, thanks Helga. I never thought I'd get advice from you."  
"Well, don't get used to it, Tall Hair Boy! I just, uh, want the best for Phoebe."  
"Sure, Helga, sure..." replied Gerald, wondering if that was the only reason she helped him.  
  
Phoebe meanwhile, had ran to sit next to Arnold, and didn't hear any of the conversation other than the odd raised voice from Helga & Gerald.  
  
"Oh Arnold, can you help me?" asked Phoebe, "Ger-Gerald just... asked me...."  
"He finally built up the courage to ask you?" asked Arnold.  
"Yes," answered Phoebe, "...but he caught me by surprise, just asking me out right like that on the bus of all places. Doesn't he realise how embarassing that was?"  
"Well, you know Gerald, all outgoing all the time. He just wanted to tell you as soon as possible I think, and didn't think  
you'd react by running off."  
"So, Arnold, what should I do?" pondered Phoebe, "I do like him like him, but he might not ask me again, after... t-today..." Phoebe's almost crying now.  
"I wouldn't worry Phoebe, he likes you so much he'll keep trying."  
"Thanks for putting me at ease," responds Phoebe, "now I know why everyone calls you the Advice guy!"  
  
Phoebe and Arnold start laughing at that, when the bus stops at Arnold's stop.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Phoebe. I just hope your next chat with Gerald goes better."  
"Thanks again Arnold," replies Phoebe, as she waves him goodbye.  
  
Will Gerald ever get together with Phoebe? Will Phoebe find out that Helga told Gerald her feelings? Find out in the next chapters, coming soon!  



	2. Gerald Can't Get Enough

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic's plotline belongs to me, the characters & locations it is based on belong to Craig Bartlett/Viacom/Nickelodeon. This disclaimer should be counted for all other chapters in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 2 - Gerald Can't Get Enough  
Gerald quickly jumps off the bus at the next stop, then runs down to Sunset Arms. He runs up the stoop, and spots Grandpa.  
  
"Hey Phil," said Gerald, "is Arnold back yet? Where is he & can I see him?"  
"Sure, go right ahead, he's upstairs. AND STOP CALLING ME PHIL!"  
  
Pookie calls out, "Come back in Phil, I've cooked a Raspberry Cobbler for you."  
Phil thinks "Mmm, raspberry cobbler, better check the "office" is stocked up first though" as he wanders back inside.  
  
Gerald's run upstairs and pulled down Arnold's staircase, and is stood their knocking on his door.  
"Arnold, let me in, I need to talk!"  
  
Arnold, quickly realising this must be about Phoebe, lets him in and pulls the staircase up.  
  
"Thanks Arnold!" said Gerald, as they do their thumb-wiggle after he stumbles up his staircase. "So, I was wondering, could you give..."  
"You some advice on how to treat Phoebe?" returns Arnold. "Well, sure."  
"Oh, so Phoebe told you about how much of a fool I was..." Gerald sullenly said.  
"Relax Gerald, you just surprised her, that's all."  
"Really, then she does... like me like me?" Gerald perks up.  
"Of course she does," Arnold states, "...she just found you asking her outright like that was too much for her."  
"So what should I do?" Gerald asked desperately.  
"Well, I can't tell you exactly what you should do, it should come from the heart. But you should ask her somewhere quieter,  
perhaps more intimate..."  
"Thanks man, look I better go or my parent's will kill me." Gerald said, as he rushed out Arnold's door.  
  
~~Later that afternoon, in Gerald's room~~  
  
"Hmm, 5pm" thinks Gerald, "where is somewhere quiet that I could finally ask Phoebe... the park! Of course, but how do I get her to come?"  
  
Gerald thinks about this for a few moments, then with a click of his fingers he hurriedly writes a note for Phoebe, then runs outside. He runs to Phoebe's house, slips the note through her letterbox and knocks on the door. He then sprints to the park.  
  
Mr. Kyo Heyerdahl picks up the note, but can't see the mailer anywhere. "Phoebe, there's a note here for you" he called up to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe, bemused as to why a note would come through her door, runs downstairs to read it. "Thank you father." she responded to Kyo.  
Kyo leaves, and Phoebe reads the note...  
  
_"To Phoebe,  
"I must see you now, come to the park bench near the old tree by 5:10."  
"Anon"  
_  
"Hmm, could this be from Gerald?" wondered Phoebe, as she checks the clock: 5:05pm. "I better get going then".  
  
Phoebe calls out to her parents, and tells them she'll be back from the park soon.  
  
Gerald is pacing in front of the bench, regularly checking his Wacko watch. "5:08pm, where's Phoebe?" he wonders, as she approaches.  
  
Phoebe runs into the park, and heads for the old tree in the corner, hoping the writer of the note hadn't already left. Her doubts vanish as she sees Gerald pacing by the bench.  
  
"G-Gerald!" she shouts, as she sees him there.  
"Phoebe, I was hoping you'd come. Look, about earlier..."  
"I over-reacted Gerald. I'm sorry!" cries Phoebe, as she runs up & hugs him.  
Gerald sighs contently, "I hope this means you like me like me too."  
Phoebe lightly kisses him. "Of course it does silly."  
They sit down on the bench, and Gerald returns the kiss.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
So where will Phoebe & Gerald go from here? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  
  



	3. The Movie of Secrets

Chapter 3 - The Movie of Secrets  
At 5:30pm, Gerald & Phoebe finally realise the time and stop kissing.  
  
"So, what now Gerald? We can hardly stay here all evening, now doubt our parents are worried."  
"Of course they aren't, Phoebe-cakes," said Gerald as he leaned towards Phoebe to kiss her again. She puts her finger to his mouth.  
She giggles, "No Gerald, that's enough for now. But when & where can we meet again..." pondered Phoebe.  
"Of course, the movie review!"  
"Huh? What movie review?" inquired Gerald.  
"You weren't paying much attention in class today were you? Mr. Simmons asked us to do joint movie reviews to present to the  
class on Monday."  
"Oh, well I was too busy looking at y.. I mean sleeping" Gerald blushed.  
"Of course, so when should we do this?"  
"How about tonight, while it's still fresh in our minds?" he asked.  
"Okay," replied Phoebe, "Come round to my house at 7pm, we can pick the film to watch then."  
"Sure. Goodbye, my love!" called Gerald as he ran off home. Phoebe tried to hide her blushing, but he saw it.  
  
~~Back at Gerald's house~~  
  
Gerald rushed into his room and jumped on his bed. He reached up for his phone and hit the first speed dial, labelled "Arnold".  
  
RING RING... RING RING... RING .."Hello, who is this?" It was obviously Grandpa.  
"Heya Phil, it's Gerald, is Arnold there?"  
"DON'T CALL ME PHIL! I'll get him..." answered Grandpa. Gerald could here a shout for Arnold, some footsteps then Grandpa moaning something about the office & raspberries.  
"Hey Gerald, what's up?"  
"My lovelife man, I just got together with Phoebe!"  
  
Little did Gerald know, Jamie O was wondering past his door when he heard this conversation. He decided to listen in at the keyhole.  
  
"That's great Gerald, what happened?"  
"Well, I slipped a note through her door telling her to meet someone at the park, she came and hugged & kissed me. After the bus, it was easy!" Gerald beamed.  
"So what are you doing with her next?" Arnold asked sulkingly.  
"Well, we're doing that joint movie review together... why are you so down Arnold?" Gerald had picked up on Arnold's last reaction.  
"Lila still won't give me the time of day, did you see us on the bus?"  
"Nope man, I thought I saw Lila sitting near the back away from you."  
"That's right, she refused to sit with me, saying I'd "just try it on with" her."  
"That's too bad Arnold. I'd give you some advice, but I'm hardly the love guru. You should try giving yourself some advice."  
"Heh, thanks anyway Gerald. See you later."  
"Bye." CLICK  
  
Jamie O bursts in on Gerald. "So you finally pulled eh, Gerald? And in the 4th grade, even I wasn't that quick!"  
"Jamie O! How much of that did you hear?"  
"Enough lil bro, enough to tell our parents that you're quite the little Romeo. And gee, didn't Dad get freaked out when I started dating at 15, who knows how he'll react at you dating at 9."  
"JAMIE O! You wouldn't, would you?"  
"You can never be sure, lil bro, although becoming my slave would probably keep this zipped."  
  
Gerald sighed. He knew as soon as Jamie O started speaking that this conversation wasn't going to go well for him. "But at least I have Phoebe now," he thought to himself, "so who cares what Jamie O wants me to do."  
  
"Deal," said Gerald, "I'll do your chores if you keep your mouth shut about this."  
"Sure thing lil bro, first I want you to iron my shirts before dinner, then..."  
Gerald knew it was going to be a long, hard time till 7pm came along.  
  
~~In Arnold's room~~  
  
Arnold was lying back on his bed, listening to the Dino Spumoni song, "Smashed". He was thinking about Lila, and what she'd said on the bus.  
_'...although I like you, I'm ever so certain that I don't like you like you...'  
'...I'm ever so certain that if I did sit with you, you would just try it on with me...'  
_Why is she always trying to avoid me? She did used to like me like me, back when someone wrote "Arnold Loves Lila" on a wall for some unknown reason. Surely if she could like me like me then, why can't she feel the same way now? Perhaps she truly does like me, but is unsure of dating. Yes, that must be it, so how can I feel certain enough of herself to go out with me?  
  
~~Gerald's house, 6:45pm~~  
  
Gerald panted, "Jamie O, I finally finished sorting your shirts by colour, can I go now?"  
"Sure lil bro," responded Jamie O as he punched him lightly in the arm, "going to see your Juliet now?". Jamie smiled wickedly as he said this.  
"Oh yes, we're doing a joint movie review together."  
"And that's all you'll be doing I'll bet" said Jamie O sarcastically. "Just make sure you're back by 9pm or I might have to tell Mom and Dad where you went, and why."  
"*sigh*, okay Jamie O."  
  
Gerald ran downstairs, told his parents he was going to a friend's to do some homework, and then ran all the way to Phoebe's. As he arrived, he checked his watch: 6:59pm. "Just a minute to spare" he thought to himself as he knocked on her door.  
  
Phoebe answered, still wearing her usual school clothes. He leant over to kiss her, but she whispered in his ear.  
"Not here Gerald, my parents could hear us," she whispered, "now let's go upstairs."  
  
Gerald followed his Juliet upstairs and into her bedroom. They both realised that although they had been friends for year, he had never seen her room before. By Gerald's standards, it was pretty spartan: Just a low bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe & a TV/VCR. He mentioned this as he entered  
  
"Pretty bare room you have here Phoebe," Gerald said abruptly.  
"Actually, it's pretty full for a Japanese room, the whole house is Japanese in style as that is how my father wishes it to be," she responded.  
  
Gerald nodded, and sat down on her bed. Phoebe grabbed a selection of tapes from her chest of drawers and placed them on the floor in front of him.  
  
"So which one should we review?" she asked. Gerald almost didn't hear her question as he was too busy staring at her eyes.  
"Oh, um," Gerald stuttered as he looked down at the 5 tapes she'd selected: Titanic, Muppet's Christmas Carol, Star Wars, Armageddon & Romeo and Juliet.  
"Well..." asked Phoebe, "*giggle* there will be time for that Gerald, first pick a movie."  
Gerald was brought out of his trance by her giggle, and decided upon Romeo & Juliet. He put the tape in the VCR and started playing it.  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed after dimming the lights, as she grabbed out a pen & paper to write notes down. She huddled up close to Gerald, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped her blanket around them, and they started to relax and watch the movie. She took a few notes, but eventually she was too content lying in his arms to continue working.  
  
Eventually the movie reached the final scene, where Juliet found Romeo dead on the floor. She was saying her monologue about how cruel it was for her Romeo to be taken away from her.  
  
"This reminds me of our school play," remarked Gerald, "do you remember?"  
"Yes yes, Helga worked hard to get the part of Juliet."  
"Yes, I remember that, it was quite strange that Rhonda, Nadine, you & Lila all gave up on the part to play Juliet."  
"Oh... not really," muttered Phoebe, "I knew Helga was desperate... to play Juliet alongside Arnold's Romeo... she's wanted to kiss him for years you know... loved him ever since pre-school..." Phoebe fell asleep.  
Gerald was shocked. Helga G Pataki loved his best friend? How could neither him nor Arnold have spotted this over the years since pre-school? He wanted to ask Phoebe this, but she was fast asleep and the movie had ended.  
  
Gerald tucked her into bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead, then left turning off the TV and the lights. It was almost 9pm now, so he quickly walked home wondering what to do about Phoebe's revelation.  
  
'Should I tell Arnold?' he wondered to himself, 'I can't really keep this from my best friend.'  
Gerald started to imagine what his friend's reaction might be...  
  
_"Hey Arnold, guess what Phoebe just told me!"  
"What Gerald, spill it!"  
"You know how Helga has always been picking on you and mouthing off at you? Well, she actually likes you likes you, freaky huh?"  
Arnold stands still with a glazed look on his face, not knowing whether or not to believe him.  
"Ha ha, good joke Gerald, now tell me what really happened with Phoebe."  
"I'm serious man, she's loved you for years."  
"Gerald... I refuse to believe this, why would you lie to me? I've helped you with Phoebe, now you thank me by telling me such a ridiculous notion, get out of here now! I never want to see you again!"  
  
_Just as Arnold's pushing him out of his room, Gerald snaps out of it. 'No way I'm telling him if that's what's likely to happen.' Besides, Phoebe's been able to keep her secret for years, so why can't I keep it for the one I love too? His decision made, Gerald rushes home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Oh dear, Phoebe has finally let out her best friend's secret. But does she remember that she did it? And what will Gerald do about it? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  
  
(Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry I had already got this chapter written a little while ago, just needed to finetune it. phienox, nice idea, you might want to write your own fanfic around that idea)  



	4. What to Do

Chapter 4 - What to Do  
Gerald wakes up the next morning, bright and early. For a few seconds, his smile beams out of him as he remembers he's finally going out with Phoebe, but then it dims again when he remembers Jamie O's deal & Helga's secret. Once again he goes over the events of the last few years, wondering if there were any obvious factors he missed that could have tipped him off to Helga's feelings for his best friend. All he could think of were a few random items that hinted that someone at least liked Arnold a lot, but none of these pointed to Helga: except for their dinner at Chez Paris. Helga had known that Phoebe had liked me for ages now, so naturally she invited me & her to dinner, but why Arnold? Just because he was my friend seemed unlikely. Also, Helga was acting very strangely that night, a much nicer, more refined girl than the bully we knew.  
  
While he was thinking these things over, Jamie O burst into his room carrying some of his clothes. "Lil bro, you're going to wash and iron these!"  
  
Gerald sighed. He'd only been awake a couple of minutes and already Jamie O had decided to bug him.  
  
"Jamie O, it's too early, leave me alone!" he shouted.  
"Oh Mom, I think Gerald has some..." Jamie O begun. "Fine..." snapped Gerald, "leave them on the end of my bed."  
"Gee, thanks Geraldo, gotta go" called Jamie O as he left Gerald's room.  
  
Gerald lies back in his bed, wondering how much longer his older brother is going to put him out like this...  
  
~~Phoebe's room~~  
  
Phoebe woke up a bit later than Gerald, it was 8:30am by the time she got out of bed. All she could remember of the last night was watching Romeo & Juliet while cuddling Gerald... she gave out a sigh of contentment as she realised Gerald had finally realised how much she loved him. But her thought's of him reminded her of the scene on the bus with Helga, they'd shouted at each other.  
  
"I can't have my best friend and my boyfriend hating each other," she thought to herself, "how can I make them friends?"  
  
Ideas flew through her head how to start their friendship, when eventually the most obvious plan came to mind. "I'll just get them both to come over today, we can spend the day together and Helga & Gerald can get to know each other better."  
  
Excited by her idea, she quickly phones up Gerald, asking him to come over at 9:45am, and does the same for Helga, only later at 10am.  
  
"Come over to your's at 10, eh Pheeb's? What's this about then, that movie review?"  
Phoebe giggles, "U-um, nope, I sort of did that last night with... him."  
"Him eh? Did shy Pheeb's finally get her way with Tall Hair Boy?"  
"Helga! But in a manner of speaking, yes. I heard you fighting with Gerald on the bus yesterday, so I want us all to spend the day together."  
Helga's slightly confused by what she was talking about, but she agrees to come along anyway.  
  
~~Later, 9:45am~~  
  
"Woah, Jamie O's washing took so long I almost didn't make it here in time" thought Gerald as he ran to knock Phoebe's door. She quickly let him in and took her up to her room, before Gerald could kiss her.  
  
Shutting the door silently behind him, Gerald showered her with kisses before she could get a word in.  
  
"Gerald! Slow down, today's not just about us."  
Bemused by this, Gerald asked, "Why, did you invite someone else over?"  
"Just Helga," Phoebe answered, "I heard you two fighting on the bus yesterday afternoon."  
Helga... why did she have to mention that name so soon after last night? He repeats last night's conversation over in his head...  
  
_'...she's wanted to kiss him for years you know... loved him ever since pre-school...'  
_  
Phoebe spots Gerald's shocked expression. "Helga's not all bad you know, she has a nice kind side too."  
"Hmm, about last night, do you remember much?"  
"Gerald! I do remember cuddling through Romeo & Juliet, but I fell asleep before it ended, yes?"  
"That's... not quite how it happened. We talked about the school play of Romeo & Juliet through her last monologue."  
"Oh...", said Phoebe, "What exactly did I say?"  
"Well, I don't know how to say this carefully, so I think I should just say it outright."  
"Say what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Little did they know, but Helga had arrived a few minutes early and had just caught the last couple of lines of their conversation. Intrigued by what Gerald might want to say bluntly to Phoebe, she kneeled by the door to listen in on her friend.  
  
"You told me that Helga liked Arnold. A lot."  
Phoebe gasped, shocked at his statement. Did I really give away my best friend's secret so easily?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
What will Helga do to Phoebe & Gerald? Find out in the next chapter, coming very soon!  



	5. Confrontations

Chapter 5 - Confrontations  
Helga stormed into the room.  
  
"Phoebe, criminey, how COULD you?" shouted Helga, "How could you tell my longest lived secret to Geraldo?? I thought I could trust you after all these years!!"  
Helga started to storm out of the room, but Gerald stopped her.  
"Helga, calm down, she didn't even know that she'd told me."  
"Huh," responded the surprised Helga G Pataki, "how could she not realise she'd given away my secret of 6 years?"  
"It's true," said Phoebe quietly, "I was very sleepy, then the final scene of Romeo & Juliet came on, then it must have just slipped out as I was falling asleep. I'm so very sorry Helga, I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Helga distraughtly looks at them. It was bad enough that her best friend knew her secret, but now her beloved's own best friend knew as well. She wanted to run away, get away from them & Arnold. Or find some way to keep them quiet permanently. But she knew neither option was truly possible.  
  
"Okay Phoebe, you didn't know what you were doing, I forgive you." Helga sneered in Gerald's direction, "So what are you going to do now you know, Geraldo?"  
"Absolutely nothing," stated Gerald.  
"Huh? Tall Hair Boy is going to keep a secret from Football Head? Hold the presses, we've got a miracle here!"  
"Ha ha, I'll keep your secret. After all, if Phoebe's kept it all these years, why can't I? There's no point in me telling him either, at worst he'll just think I'm joking, and at best he'll think I'm trying to push him away from Lila."  
Helga shuddered when she heard that name. "Arnoldo is still trying for little Miss Perfect Lii-la eh? Doesn't he ever know when to give up?"  
"Well, seeing as he has no alternative that he knows of for love, he'll keep blindly going for her. But I'll tell you one thing for free, Helga G Pataki."  
"And what's that then, Tall Hair Boy?"  
"Eventually he'll succeed. She did like him like him at one point in time, so no doubt she could like him like him again. If I were you I'd confess your love to him sooner rather than later."  
  
Helga took pause at this thought. Actually confess her love to her beloved? If only it were that simple.  
  
"You say that as if it's easy. Have you ever actually tried letting out something you've bottled up for as long as you can remember, something that was virtually your entire being?"  
Gerald was astonished at her question, but before he could respond, Phoebe stepped in.  
"Gerald's right, 6 years is too long to keep a secret this big Helga. You've got to tell Arnold soon, unless you want him to start dating Lila."  
  
"Even Pheeb's thinks I should tell?" pondered Helga, "Gerald must have given her some confidence finally."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it, now I've just got to figure out how."  
"Okay great, now that's settled shall we go to Dino Land for the day?" asked Gerald.  
"Good idea" the girls said in unison, as they all left Phoebe's room.  
  
~~The Park, 11am~~  
  
Arnold found himself sitting out on a bench in the park, he just couldn't stay inside listening to old Dino Spumoni songs any longer. He needed to talk to Lila, to get her to at least talk with him uninhibitedly rather than being constantly aware that he might try to kiss her or be close to her. "If I get her to open up with me," he thought, "at least I would have a chance with her, rather than just see her avoid me all the time."  
  
Arnold certainly had an ulterior motive for coming to the park: he knew Lila would be around somewhere. She loved being in the park on a sunny weekend, and today certainly was sunny.  
  
Rather than just sit here feeling sorry for himself, he decided he would search out for Lila. He got up off the bench, only to be approached by Harold, Sid & Stinky.  
  
"Whatcha doing, Arnooold?" yelled Harold in his usual tone.  
"I thought I'd come out to the park and get some fresh air", Arnold replied.  
"Is that all, Arnold?" wondered Sid, "4th grade kids like us don't go outside just to get some fresh air. Boy Howdy, he must think we're stupid if he thinks we're going to believe that!"  
"You dun't think we're dang fools, do ya Arnold?" asked Stinky in his special manner.  
"Of course not, I just came out for some air, sheesh." Arnold walks away from them.  
"Whatcha guys think he's really up to?" asked Harold.  
"I don't know for sure," said Sid, "but if it wasn't about Lila I'd be shocked."  
"Yip, shurely he's doing something fer Lila, the boy's head over heels fer her."  
"Come on guys, let's go play some catch!" shouted Sid.  
"Yeh!" yelled Harold & Stinky in unison, as they ran off to a different part of the park.  
  
So Arnold started searching the park for Lila. He had not been looking for 5 minutes when he found her, lying against an old tree in the corner of the park, staring at blades of grass in her hands.  
  
"Erm... hi Lila," said Arnold, "nice weather isn't it?"  
"Oh.. hello Arnold," responded Lila, "I am ever so certain that I agree with you. Look how the sun hits the grass in my hand."  
Arnold stooped down to look, but Lila backed away instinctively.  
"Lila," Arnold said in a stern tone, "why do you always try to avoid me?"  
"I am ever so certain that I don't know what you mean, Arnold."  
Arnold's tone picked up. "You did it just then, why did you jerk away from me?"  
Lila saw Arnold's baffled look, and smiled. Arnold couldn't help but to smile back at his love.  
"Oh Arnold, it's just that I'm... afraid of repeating the same mistakes over again."  
Arnold wondered what she could possibly mean. He also thought that he could hear a faint rustling in the bushes.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
How will their chat end? And what is the rustling in the bushes? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	6. The Long Preparations of Love

Chapter 6 - The Long Preparations of Love  
Helga, Gerald & Phoebe were having fun at Dino Land, except Phoebe couldn't help but notice Helga constantly looking at her watch.  
  
Phoebe pulled Helga over to one side while Gerald went to buy them some Mr. Fudgie's.  
"Whatever is the matter Helga? It's not Gerald is it?" Phoebe asked worryingly.  
"No no, it's not Gerald, doi. I just... uh... think I n-need to do something sharpish. I'd better go."  
Phoebe realised what she meant. "Of course, but what should I tell Gerald?"  
"Tell him I... took his advice. And tell him not to brag about it, okay Pheeb's?"  
"I'll tell him, but I doubt that'll stop him." Phoebe giggled.  
Helga waved goodbye to Phoebe just as he came back. All he could hear was a faint "criminey".  
"Where's Helga off to?" quizzed Gerald.  
"She's taking care of business like you advised," answered Phoebe.  
"Excellent..." said Gerald, "I guess that leaves us here alone then."  
Phoebe smiled and Gerald gave her a long kiss.  
  
~~Alley behind Sunset Arms, 10:55am~~  
  
"The moment's finally here," thought Helga. "It's been 6 years, but now I'm finally going to confess my love to my football shaped desire." She pulled out her locket of Arnold, hugged it, and put it back in her pocket, when she heard a faint wheezing.  
As if like clockwork, she clenched her left fist and swung backwards, hitting something human. The wheezing stopped, so Helga walked up the stoop of the Sunset Arms.  
"How does Brainy always get up behind me anyway, magic or something?" she pondered to herself as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"If that's you again Kokoshka I'll... oh wait, it's Arnold's little friend Helga."  
"Hi Grandpa.... is Arnold in?" she asked hopefully.  
Phil looked slightly dejected. "I'm sorry, but he went out to the park just a few minutes ago. Maybe you can catch up with him there."  
"Oh... okay Grandpa, thanks." Helga solemnly walked down the stoop, then ran off in the direction of the park.  
Phil wandered back into the house.  
  
"Pookie, I think Helga's finally ready, but I have a terrible feeling."  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those raspberries Tex," remarked Gertie, as Phil ran for the office.  
  
~~The Park, 11:05am~~  
  
Helga was searching the park, desperately trying to find Arnold before she lost all her courage to confess her feelings. She heard his voice in the corner of the park, so ran in his direction.  
"Not long now," she thought to herself, "just another minute and I...".  
Helga stopped in her tracks and hid inside a nearby bush. She could quite clearly see that Arnold was with Lila, her worst possible nightmare was coming true before her eyes.  
  
"...just that I'm... afraid of repeating the same mistakes over again." Lila said.  
"What mistakes?" Arnold asked, "surely you can't think that I might not like you like you?"  
"That's what happened last time... promise me it won't happen if I trust you Arnold."  
Lila leaned over to Arnold, and he hugged her reassuringly. "Of course not, you've known for months that I truly lo... love you." Arnold stammered with his words as that was the first time he had ever said he had loved a girl.  
"Oh Arnold," replied Lila excitedly, "you really do?". She didn't wait for a response, and kissed him for what was almost a minute. It felt like a lifetime to Arnold.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Will Arnold & Lila truly stick it out? And what of Helga's confession? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	7. Lila & Arnold Date

Chapter 7 - Lila & Arnold Date  
  
And it felt like a lifetime to Helga too. An eternity of torture, so close to finally confessing her love, only to see Lila take him away from her. "That slut," she muttered, "she knew I truly loved him with all my heart, meanwhile she only has a passing infatuation."  
  
While Helga kept muttering things under her breath, she almost missed Arnold & Lila leave. Still annoyed, she followed them out of the park.  
  
"So, where now my love?" asked Lila.  
"How about we get some ice creams, my treat." responded Arnold.  
"That would be ever so wonderful," she said.  
  
Arnold & Lila run off in the direction of the Jolly Olly man's ice cream truck, holding hands. "Geez, now they're holding hands, why oh why couldn't that be me?" mused Helga as she followed them stealthily.  
  
"Two Mr. Fudgie's please," Arnold asked the Jolly Olly man.  
"Yeah yeah, I got your stinking Mr. Fudgie's right here..." he scowled as he passed them to Arnold.  
Arnold paid the man with a five dollar bill. "Haven't you got anything smaller than a five??" moaned the Jolly Olly Man as he went to get his change. Arnold passed one of the Mr. Fudgie's to Lila, who gave him a warm smile back.  
  
"Grr, that bitch," thought Helga, "how dare she steal Arnold away from me." She pulled out and looked at her locket of her beloved. "Oh why must you taunt me so my orzo-shaped Prometheus, surely you must know that Lila is not the one you are destined to be with... hey, that's pretty good."  
  
"CRIMINEY" shouted Helga accidentally, "why am I always lacking my book and pen when inspiration hits..." she muttered.  
  
Lila looked around, seeing if she could find the source of the strange noise.  
"Did you hear something Arnold?"  
"I'm afraid I didn't, perhaps you were imagining it."  
"But I'm oh so certain I did hear something... oh well." As soon as the Jolly Olly man had given Arnold his change, they walked away, arms locked. Helga follows them at a distance.  
  
On their wanderings, Arnold & Lila find themselves passing Geraldfield, where the gang are busy playing a game of baseball.  
  
"Oh look, it's Arnooold, and he's with Lila. Arnold & Lila, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, hahaha" laughed Harold.  
"Well, we're not sitting a tree, but what the hey," said Lila, as she kissed him lightly.  
  
Their kiss shocked everyone on Geraldfield. Harold, Stinky and Sid had their jaws drop, Nadine, Rhonda & Sheena remarked on what a cute couple they made, and Phoebe and Gerald just looked at each other sadly.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Gerald. "I guess she left it too late," whispered Gerald.  
"This will crush Helga, she must have come so close," replied Phoebe softly.  
  
Arnold whispered something to Lila, then he ran off. Phoebe & Gerald came over to Lila.  
  
"What was that about?" inquired Gerald.  
"Oh, Arnold said he was going to get me an oh-so special present."  
"But I thought you didn't like like Arnold, you kept saying you only liked him. What caused your change?" asked Phoebe.  
"Well... we met at the park earlier today, and he confronted me over my feelings. The more and more I thought about my reasons for only liking him, the more I was ever so certain that I didn't have any."  
"So why did you tell him you only liked him after the graffiti on the wall incident?" questioned Gerald.  
"Well..." murmured Lila as she twiddled with the pigtails, "...he hurt me okay! There I was, blurting out my feelings to him and he didn't care. On the bus he finally tells me that he doesn't like me like me. I cried myself to sleep that night, I felt so awful. Then the next day he says he DOES actually like me like me, so what could I do? Just accept him back?" Lila shouted at Phoebe & Gerald, who just stood there in amazement.  
"Well... you.." started Phoebe. "Of course not, I'm oh so certain that I'd be the laughing stock of the 4th grade. But now, time has dulled the wounds... and I realised there was no reason for me not to go back to like liking him."  
  
Before Phoebe & Gerald could properly respond, they saw Arnold running back with a bunch of flowers.  
  
"He.. Here, these are for you my love," said Arnold, out of breath, as he gave Lila the bouquet.  
"Oh, I'm ever so certain that these are beautiful. I'm sure that I love these almost as much as I love you."  
Lila brought Arnold close and gave him a long kiss. Phoebe & Gerald couldn't take this sight, and hurried back to the baseball game.  
  
Helga had been watching & listening in on Lila for the past few minutes. She had found a fairly inconspicuous dumpster to hide behind. And she could barely stomach the scene either. "Crimitey," she thought, "You'd think Arnold was her only source of oxygen the way she's going. Why couldn't that be me?" she swooned, as she fainted and fell behind the dumpster across the street.  
  
When Helga regained consciousness, she checked her watch. "Only 5 minutes have passed, phew, it could have been so much lon... OH MY GOD" she thought, as she had looked over and seen that they were STILL kissing. Helga almost fainted again, but she held her composure this time, finding the scene not quite as shocking as before.  
  
When they eventually broke off their kisses, Arnold motioned something to Lila. She then grabbed his arm and they ran off. "Won't these lovesick fools ever give me a break?" thought Helga, as she chased after them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
What will the lovesick Arnold & Lila do next? Will Helga ever get Arnold to stand still long enough to confess her love? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	8. The Guilty Conscience

Chapter 8 - The Guilty Conscience  
  
When she finally caught up with the running pair, they were queueing up to board the river ferry. Although there were plenty of bridges available to cross the river, over the summer the city ran a small river ferry as many found this way of crossing quite enjoyable, especially lovers. Helga figured she should get closer to them so she could actually hear what they were talking about, so she approached the queue of people just as the ferry let on Arnold & Lila and set sail.  
  
"I don't think this was such a good idea Arnold, I'm oh so certain that I'm about to be sick..." moaned Lila. Lila looked back to shore and saw Helga staring at them. The combination of the waves and the feelings of guilt she felt when she saw Helga's expression were enough to set off a sea of green, all over Arnold.  
  
"She saw me... and she threw up all over Arnold!" thought Helga, "I need to talk to her now!"  
  
Helga quickly ran over a nearby bridge, being careful that Arnold didn't see her. "It's bad enough she saw me, but if Arnold sees me, or she tells..." thought Helga. She quickly erased that last idea from her memory, it was too bad a situation to contemplate.  
  
~~On the ferry~~  
  
"I've just seen Helga, she looks like she's been stalking us," thought Lila, "And I know she truly loves Arnold. But now he's mine again, should I even care?". Lila pondered this thought as she helped clean up Arnold's shirt.  
"I'm oh so sorry Arnold, that makes it twice I've been sick over you."  
"It's alright Lila. Look, you aren't even being sick anymore, that's got to be a good thing" said Arnold, trying to find something good out of his love puking over him.  
"You're righ..." she started, before she went into another fit.  
  
~~On the shore~~  
  
Helga was hiding behind some crates as she wondered how to approach Lila, when a shadow formed over her.  
  
"Hello Helga, are you bored enough to follow me today?" asked the shadowy figure.  
Helga looked up: it was none other than her nemisis, Lila. She'd despised her ever since she had appeared early in the 4th grade and all the girls had decided to pick on her. She will to this day regret her words on Lila's first day back after her depression- "I like her". She'd never be able to forget saying those words, and neither could her female classmates.  
"So you decided to face me, eh? Criminey, you KNEW that I loved him. It was fine before when you avoided all his advances, now why did you return his affections??"  
Lila just stood there, shocked by Helga's strong reaction. "Arnold came up to me when I was feeling low, okay? I was remembering the good times I used to have at the family farm in the country, and he approached me. He asked me straight out why I didn't share his feelings and... I'm ever so certain you wouldn't want me to tell Arnold your secret."  
"Well doi, if I & Phoebe... had been able to keep my secret for years, then surely you could keep it for a few months."  
"So, other than that, I couldn't think of any reasons. I was swept up in the moment, I'm sorry. If you want, I'm ever so certain I could break up with him."  
Helga was amazed, Lila was willing to let me have Arnold? This is a nice side I haven't seen since... CRIMINEY, it's starting to get hard to despise Lila these days.  
"Would you?" asked Helga as calmly, cooly & unemotionally as she could. She wasn't succeeding.  
"For true love, of course. Now, I better go, Arnold will be wondering where I disappeared to. Bye!"  
"Goodbye!" called Helga, ecstatic that she still had a chance with Arnold.  
  
Lila approached a confused Arnold, who was all too glad to see her.  
"Oh, there you are Lila, where did you go?" he asked.  
"I had something to attend to."  
"Oh, okay. Quick, come with me, there's something I must show you!". Arnold held her hand, and started running off.  
"But Arnold, I must tell you something..."  
"It can wait till I've shown you my surprise!" he answered, not letting her have a word in edgeways. Lila accepted this fact, and ran after him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
What's Arnold's surprise? And will Lila really break up with him? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	9. Arnold's Surprise

Chapter 9 - Arnold's Surprise Chapter 9 - Arnold's Surprise  
  
Arnold had rushed the two of them to the Sunset Arms. He stopped just as he had climbed the stoop.  
  
"I'll never get Grandpa's joke with that sign," said Arnold as he pointed to the "No Kids, Pets OK" sign.  
Lila forced a giggle in response, then Arnold took her upstairs while calling a greeting to his grandfather.  
  
He burst into his room. Although Lila had been here a couple of times before, it was still quite a unique sight. She would've looked at the more interesting items in his room for longer, but he suggested going out on to the roof. She agreed and they went up the ladder.  
  
They looked out on the city. Almost every part of the city could be seen: P.S. 118, Geraldfield, Mighty Pete, even the outskirts of the zoo that Curly was so obsessed about. The sun was just coming down, which made the city look like it had been bathed in gold. Arnold could see that Lila was also bathed in this golden aura, so he put his arm around her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Is this your surprise?" asked Lila softly.  
  
Lila looked simply stunning to Arnold now. Her usual green checked dress looked very different in this dusk light. Her auburn pigtails were fluttering sweetly in the slight breeze that had picked up. She shivered slightly in the wind, so he silently took off his sweater and put it over her.  
  
"Yes..." answered Arnold, "...I've always thought of this as the most beautiful view in the city. But that view is a very poor comparison to how beautiful it looks now, with you beside me."  
  
Lila felt so comfortable in his arms. Not only was she feeling the warmth of his sweater, she also felt the warmth of his heart radiating into her through his arms. She could also see his deep feelings for her pierce from his sea-green eyes straight into her soul.  
  
"Lila, I love you with all my heart." Arnold started to lean towards her. Instinctively, Lila also leaned towards him. Just as their lips were about to press, she remembered her conversation with Helga. Although she did love Arnold, she knew he wasn't meant for her. At the last moment, Lila used all her strength remaining to back away from Arnold.  
  
"Huh..." was Arnold's only response.  
"I have to tell you something... this is hard for me. Please promise me you won't feel bad for what I have to say."  
Arnold was confused to say the least. "Of course my beloved, what is it?"  
"We... are not meant to be. Although I do love you, there is... another whose love far surpasses mine."  
"But Lila, true love is a rare thing if what I've seen and experienced is true. If we have mutual true love, how can we not be meant for each other?" Arnold holds her hand, and Lila can see the pleading look in his emerald eyes.  
"I'm sorry Arnold, but I'm oh so certain I can't let this happen. Just remember one thing: I truly meant what I said in the park today. If our world was a simpler place, we might have been able to fall in love forever. Goodbye Arnold."  
  
Lila returns his sweater, then slowly leaves Arnold on the roof by himself. She is careful not to look back, but she can hear him sobbing into his sweater. "Did I truly do the right thing?" she wondered to herself, "Is Helga really the right girl for Arnold?"  
  
Arnold could barely believe what has happened. He was so close to the most romantic moment of his life, then suddenly Lila throws him a fastball like that to wrongfoot him. He had all these good memories from the roof of the Sunset Arms: Grandma & him playing a duet on the piano & harmonica on that youthful Saturday when he failed to complete the legendary list; the geek party when Rhonda had to admit that being cool wasn't everything; this year's Thanksgiving when they had an actual Thanksgiving celebration and not the usual Independence Day celebrations; when Gerald and he had got the entire city to switch off their lights so Sally's comet could be seen. All those beautiful childhood memories were going to unfortunately have this nightmare added to them. He cried into his sweater much more now.  
  
"What did she mean, another?" Arnold thought to himself sorrowfully. "The only other girls I've ever liked that way were Ruth and Maria. But they were both sixth graders, they never liked me romantically...". Arnold went back to his bedroom with this last thought as the sun finally went down on what had been one of the most memorable days of his life.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Will Arnold ever work it out for himself? Will someone tell him? And is Lila truly out of his love-life forever? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	10. Advising the Adviser

Chapter 10 - Advising the Adviser Chapter 10 - Advising the Advisor  
  
Arnold laid back on his bed and stared up into the night sky. He had gotten over his initial sorrow, realising that it wouldn't get him back his precious Lila. So instead Arnold was in a depressed state; he felt unable to do anything, even breathe.  
  
He heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he groaned.  
"It's me short man, I've got some cocoa and cookies for you and your girlf..." started Phil as he walked into Arnold's room. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Arnold was alone and teary-eyed. "Looks like yet another one of your complex childhood problems. Want to talk about it?"  
Arnold sat up on his bed and put his head in his hands. "It was terrible Grandpa, I opened up completely to her, I let her know all my feelings and she... she just walked away saying we were not meant to be." Arnold began to cry again.  
  
Grandpa attempts to comfort him. "Now now Arnold, no girl on the planet is worth getting this upset over, especially at your age."  
"But I want to get this upset over her Grandpa, she's my one true love. Do you have any advice on how I could get her back?" Arnold asked.  
"Well... I got it! You take this cloth," said Phil as he passed Arnold a cloth, "and dust your room, then I leave. Don't call me, I'll call you!"  
  
"Guess Grandpa isn't quite the right choice for help in my love-life, but who would be?" Arnold pondered. He thinks which of his friends would be most appropriate, and comes to the natural choice first: Gerald. Both his best friend and lucky in love, surely he would know how to win Lila's heart back.  
  
He grabs the phone and quickly dials Gerald's number. After a couple of rings the phone is answered.  
"Hello, is Gerald there, it's Arnold."  
"Sure, I'll just get him," responded a girl, who must've been Timberly. He heard a scream, then Gerald picked up the phone.  
"Hey Arnold! What's up?"  
"I need some advice on Lila."  
"What, like some new kissing techniques eh Arnold? You're one smooth kid Arnold, smooth."  
"Um, yeah Gerald, could you just come over?"  
Gerald was a bit perplexed: Why would P.S. 118's advice guru need advice from him? Intrigued, he agreed and went off to the Sunset Arms, after telling his parents.  
  
Gerald knocks on Arnold's door, and he let him into his room. Gerald could see Arnold's bloodshot eyes - he had obviously been crying.  
"So man, you want to know some better kissing techniques eh?"  
"Not really Gerald." Arnold sat on his bed and lowered his head dejectedly.  
"What's wrong Arnold, Lila didn't think you were that bad of a kisser surely?" Gerald joked.  
"No... I was trying to be romantic with her, you know, watch the sun come down on the roof, and as we were getting close she just dumped me!"  
"Dumped you?" asked Gerald, "but you two were looking perfect for each other today. Did she tell you why?". Gerald felt it was necessary to lie to Arnold, he didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did.  
"That's the strangest part. After I'd opened my heart to her, saying I loved her with all my heart, she said she loved me too, but it wasn't destined for us to be together. She said that there was another girl who loved me far more than she ever could."  
"That's ridiculous," said Gerald, "the only other two girls you've even remotely liked were sixth graders, they'd never be interested in you."  
"I'm not so sure Gerald, Lila really sounded like she was telling the truth. Do you have any idea who she could have meant?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Will Gerald answer Arnold's question? When will Helga tell Arnold? Find out as the story continues with the next chapter, coming soon!  



	11. Helga's Angel

Chapter 11 - Helga's Angel Chapter 11 - Helga's Angel  
  
Helga lies on her bed, looking at all her books of love poetry dedicated to her true love, Arnold. After the day's experiences with Lila and Arnold, she really wanted to write some truly inspired poetry. Every time she tried to put pen to paper however, she'd be unable to write a single word. "Why, on today of all days, can't I write a single thing?" said Helga to herself.  
  
Before she was able to fathom a reason, someone knocked on the door.  
"Helga dear, it's one of your friends from school, can she come in?" asked the familiar voice of Miriam.  
"Uh, just a second mom," responded Helga frantically as she desperately tried to hide all her poetry books. She managed to cast them all into her closet and close it's door when the bedroom door creaked open.  
"Hi Phoe... Lila! Did you speak with Arnold?" asked Helga excitedly.  
Lila sat down on the bed. "Yes, but it wasn't easy for either of us. Arnold had decided to try and be romantic with me on the roof, but I was able to fend him off."  
"What exactly did you tell him?" questioned Helga.  
"My exact words were: 'We... are not meant to be. Although I do love you, there is... another whose love far surpasses mine.'. I broke his heart Helga, when I left I could hear him crying... and it hurt me too Helga." Lila started to tear up.  
Helga sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "Thank you so much Lila, remember there will be plenty of other fish in the sea for someone with your looks."  
"You really think so?"  
"I'm ever so certain of that.". Lila wiped her tears away and the two girls laughed at Helga's comment.  
"The truth is Lila, you really aren't such a bad girl after all. In fact, you must have a heart of gold to have given up Arnold for me.". Lila could see that it had been so terribly hard for Helga to say those words.  
"Thank you Helga, but I'd do anything to help the course of true love & destiny. But I'd better be going, I still have that joint movie review to do for Monday."  
"I'd completely forgotten about the movie review! I'll go see if Arnold wants to do it with me," Helga responded excitedly.  
"You really should go right away, Arnold needs someone to comfort him."  
  
Lila stood up and quickly left Helga's room. Helga wanted to go tell Arnold that second, but she still didn't have the courage. She decided to have one last moment with her shrine to Arnold. She whispered a wish to the bubblegum-based football head, then closed up her closet and went downstairs.  
  
"I'm going to Arnold's to do some homework, don't wait up!" she called out to her parents.  
"Alfred? You're going to go see that orphan boy??" shouted out Bob while watching yet another football game rerun.  
"Yes Bob, criminey, would you stop calling him orphan boy!", Helga screamed as she left the house. She slammed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Helga started to walk the familiar route to Arnold's; she had walked it so many times just to get a glimpse of her orzo-shaped lovegod before he went to school each day. She couldn't help but feel different inside tonight, excited yet torn up. Although she was on her way to confess to her beloved after all these years, she felt sorry that she had hurt both him & Lila in the process. "Whoa," she thought to herself, "I actually care how Lila feels?!?"  
  
As she walked past Geraldfield, her thoughts wandered back to her fast approaching confession. "How can I just tell the boy?" thought Helga, "These feelings have been building up inside of me for 6 years! How can I possibly hope to convey all my emotions to my beloved?" She mulled over these thoughts as she finally reached the Sunset Arms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
How will Helga confess? Will she confess at all? And will Gerald ever answer Arnold's question? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  



	12. A Moment of Clarity

Chapter 12 - A Moment of Clarity Chapter 12 - A Moment of Clarity  
  
"Not specifically," lied Gerald. "He's too upset for me to just tell him, Helga should console him & tell him herself," reasoned Gerald. "But there's been plenty of evidence that someone might love you. Remember the little pink book? The parrot? The dinner with the fake Cecile?"  
"Yeah... I suppose you're right Gerald. Now I've gotta find this girl and see if I like her too... but it's late, I'll leave it till tomorrow. Night Gerald!"  
"Night man," responded Gerald as he left Arnold's room.  
  
~~~  
  
Helga rang the doorbell. "9pm..." she thought, "I hope Arnold's still up." She heard a familiar voice saying he'd get the door, and the door was opened by... Gerald?!?.  
"You better start running if you've told him my secret, Tall Hair Boy!" Helga almost shouted.  
"Sheesh, relax Helga," replied Gerald, "all I did was calm him down and tell him that we've seen enough evidence over the years for there to be someone out there who truly loved him, alright?"  
"Oh... thanks then Gerald." At that moment, Arnold came downstairs wondering what the commotion was.  
"Arnold!" called out Helga upon seeing her object of desire.  
"Oh, hello Helga," responded Arnold sorrowfully. Gerald waved goodbye and then ran in the direction of his house.  
"I heard about Lila, tough break Arnoldo, want to talk about it?" asked Helga as nicely as she could, but her own worries and embarassment weren't making it all that easy.  
"No thanks, I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Goodnight Helga." Arnold started to walk away when Helga grabbed his hand.  
"I've gotta tell you something Arnold, plea... please listen?" Arnold turned around to see Helga's pleading eyes.  
"Okay Helga."  
  
~~The Johanssen home, 9:10pm~~  
  
Gerald climbed up his stoop and let himself in. Just as he was about to go upstairs...  
"Gerald Johanssen, come right here this instant!" called out his father.  
Gerald trudged his way into the living room. His father & mother were looking pretty angry, and Jamie O was sitting on the sofa watching the TV.  
"You're late, Gerald, where have you been?" asked his mother.  
"I was still at Arnold's, he had a lot to get off his chest," answered Gerald truthfully.  
"Don't lie, lil bro, I know you were at Phoebe's making out with her, just admit it!" shouted Jamie O. "So much for our deal," thought Gerald, "now I'm done for, and I didn't even do anything wrong!"  
"Is this true Gerald, were you... canoodling with a girl at your age??" asked his father confusedly.  
"Not tonight, no. But I have been seeing this girl in my..."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! Gerald, I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but you've just lost all of my trust. Now go up to your bedroom and stay there, you're grounded for a month."  
Gerald, both shocked & saddened at what his father had said & what Jamie O had done to him, sullenly walked upstairs to his bedroom. He lied on his bed and cried.  
  
~~Lila's house, 9:15pm~~  
  
Lila had been lying in her bed for the last half an hour, trying to get to sleep. After everything that had happened today, she just couldn't drift off to sleep. Something was stuck in her mind: Arnold. "Is Helga really going to comfort him and confess her love?"  
  
That one question wouldn't stop bouncing through her mind. It was like a thorn in her foot; it wouldn't stop throbbing. She decided that there was no way she was going to be able to sleep that night till she'd found out the answer. Lila carefully slipped her clothes back on, and quietly opened her bedroom window and climbed out. She ran towards the boarding house.  
  
~~Sunset Arms, 9pm~~  
  
"Well, you see, the t-truth is..." started Helga, "I don't think you are all that bad. In fact, quite the opposite." Helga hesitated. "You see, Arnold, I like you... a lot."  
Arnold wasn't quite sure where this was leading, so he just played along. "And I like you a lot too Helga, I know underneath that bully facade there is a kind & nice girl." Helga blushed slightly at his remark.  
"It's more than that though... I can't think of a subtle way of saying this so I'll just get to it. I..."  
"You... what?" inquired Arnold.  
"I... love you Arnold." She went to hug him, but he jerked back slightly.  
"Umm... I think we should continue this conversation in my room." Arnold looked... confused & worried? Helga hoped she hadn't blown her chances with him, and followed him upstairs.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Does Arnold really care for Helga? And how will Gerald get out of his sticky situation? Find out as the story continues, coming soon!  



End file.
